vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Fate/stay night)
Summary Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant of Souichirou Kuzuki and the Master of another Servant, Assassin. Her true name is Medea (メデイア, Medeia), a princess tragically labeled as a witch. The daughter of King Colchis, she was made to fall in love with the hero Jason by Aphrodite, and she betrayed her father for him and supported him on his journeys. However, she was ultimately abandoned by her love, and the actions she took afterwards are what cemented her reputation as a witch, murdering Jason's new bride and family before disappearing. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Caster, Medea, the Witch of Betrayal Origin: Fate/stay night Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Caster-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magecraft, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can absorb souls to replenish their mana), Telepathy, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, can negate magic with Rule Breaker, Invisibility and Intangibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Causality Manipulation (Like Saber, her high luck can protect her from Gáe Bolg), Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Can casually match Rin's gems, take a few lives off of Berserker, and punch through Saber's magic resistance with her strongest spells. Her Prisma Illya counterpart was going to destroy a replication of Fuyuki City, and was significantly weaker). Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic combat speed (Can dodge attacks from Saber and Archer and keep up with them in combat, to some extent). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Even the weakest Servants are superior to humans, can easily cut off Shirou's arm with Rule Breaker) Durability: Wall level (Was nearly killed by Rin in close combat), at least City level with reinforcement (Survived a glancing hit from Caladbolg II, albeit with serious injuries), Mountain level with barriers (Can create barriers as strong as Berserker's skin). Stamina: High. Range: Melee range with Rule Breaker, Kilometers with magecraft Standard Equipment: Rule Breaker, and her staff. Intelligence: Caster, true to her class, is a schemer by nature. Known as the "Witch of Betrayal" she is a manipulator who forces her foes into unfair situations to gain an advantage, and fights pragmatically and without restraint. She is also willing to commit horrific atrocities and conduct human experiments to improve her chances of victory, having experimented on or tortured Shirou in various Bad Ends. However, for all of her brilliance and mastery of magecraft, she is a terrible physical combatant and is prone to bouts of arrogance when she gains the upper hand, nearly leading to her death in her battle against Archer and allowing Rin to overtake her with Reinforcement-boosted Chinese Martial Arts. Weaknesses: Caster is rather arrogant, and is extremely weak in hand-to-hand combat. Several of her abilities (such as Soul Draining) require a great amount of prep time. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken: A weapon that manifests the legend of the Witch of Betrayal, a jagged ritual dagger. It is useless in most combat scenarios, proving useful only against humans. It is an anti-magic Noble Phantasm that is capable of dispelling and destroying any kind of thaumaturgy, including contracts, enchantments, and magical creatures. There is a limit to the magic it can dispel; Noble Phantasms are too powerful to negate with it. It is highly useful in the Holy Grail War, allowing Caster to break the contracts between Masters and Servants and take Servants for herself. Magecraft RainOfLight.png|Rain of Light RainOfLightAnime.gif|Rain of Light in the Anime CasterAtlas.gif|Atlas CasterArgos.gif|Caster attempting to block Caladbolg II with Argos CasterTrofas.gif|Caster leaving the battle with Trofa Rain of Light (Machia Hecatia Graea): Caster's main offensive spell, she generates a number of magic circles that she aims at her targets, unleashing powerful magical beams to annihilate targets. Each one has three times Shirou's maximum mana output and can annihilate Servants without Magical Resistance with a direct hit. She normally restrains herself to just over a half dozen bolts at a time to avoid wasting mana, but the end result of her normal attacks resembles the aftermath of a bombing raid. When she has a much larger supply of mana, she can cover the sky in magical circles and demolish large swathes of land in seconds. In addition, her strongest version of this spell is implied to be able to annihilate all of Fuyuki City in one use, but requires a great deal of magical energy and has a significant charging time. Ατλας (Atlas): Caster locks down the space around a foe, immobilizing them. The primary use of this spell is to leave the target vulnerable to her Rain of Light attack. However, sufficiently high magic resistance and outside intervention can shatter the spell and render it useless. Μαρδοξ (Argos): Caster can create barriers as strong as Berserker's God Hand. Tροψα (Trofa): Caster is capable of long-range teleportation, teleporting herself and Kuzuki across all of Fuyuki City. Within the Ryuudou Temple she is able to use this in combat, teleporting to dodge attacks. Class Skills Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Caster does not use this ability much during the Fifth Holy Grail War, but in side materials and spin-offs she is shown to be able to create very powerful magical items such as potions granting limited immortality and extremely effective good luck charms. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Caster's A-Rank in this skill allows her to create a "Temple", a territory that is superior to the "Workshop" used by most Magi. In this space, Caster is able to absorb magic from the leylines beneath her to provide her with a much larger mana supply along with the mana she drains from the residents of Fuyuki City. In addition, she is able to replicate certain True Magics that were common in the Age of Gods, such as Teleportation, with ease. Personal Skills High-Speed Divine Words: The power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. It is a power long lost by modern magi. Due to this ability, Caster can launch High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals with a single word when modern magi would require several people working in tandem while chanting for several minutes. Teachings of Circe: A skill that represents the era in which Princess Medea learned magecraft alongside the witch Circe, within the temple of the goddess Hecate. As she learned magecraft as a Princess, she is not really a true witch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Princesses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 7